


sexy gay adventures prawicowych polityków

by theworstfanficever



Category: Political RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-07 13:48:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1901352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theworstfanficever/pseuds/theworstfanficever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poniższy tekst jest dziełem fikcyjnym oraz sposobem na odreagowanie. Wszelkie opisane w nim postacie i wydarzenia są dziełem autora, a ich ewentualne podobieństwo do osób czy zdarzeń rzeczywistych jest całkowicie przypadkowe. Proszę na mnie nie donosić.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Czapter łan

PS Polecam wycieczkę [tutaj](http://dzieckonieba.blogspot.com/).

* * *

 

Minęło trochę czasu, zanim zorientowałem się, że to jest miłość.

Ale skąd miałem wiedzieć? Przecież nigdy nikogo nie kochałem. W zasadzie jestem czymś więcej niż samotnikiem – jestem egoistą. Kocham tylko siebie. Ale tak jest łatwiej, wiesz? Nie ma we mnie litości. Nie ma delikatności i czułości. Nie dbam o innych ludzi, więc ciężko jest mnie zranić. Dbam tylko o władzę, od lat nie liczy się nic innego. Mam wrażenie, że w zasadzie od dawna nie miałem nic innego. Kochałem tylko ją i tylko o nią zabiegałem.

Ale od jakiś dwóch lat nie chciałem jej dla siebie. To jego pokazywałem, chwaliłem i prezentowałem na tablecie. To jego proponowałem na premiera. Chciałem, żeby wszyscy go podziwiali tak, jak ja. Był inteligentny, wykształcony, nadawał się do władzy.

Ale nie robiłem tego dla dobra narodu. Nie po to używałem coraz trudniejszych słów i tworzyłem przemówienia, których sam nie rozumiałem. Kiedy używałem wygrzebanych w słowniku słów „eschatologiczne” albo „empiryczne”, w głowie pojawiało mi się tylko jedno pytanie.

Czy senpai już mnie zauważył?

Był żonaty – ja nie byłem, miałem tylko kota. I matkę, tylko matka już nie żyła. Wspaniała osoba. Powinniśmy byli pogrzebać ją na Wawelu, obok mojego brata, ale te podstępne gryzonie znów by się nie zgodziły. Nie wiem, kiedy zauważyłem, że jestem zazdrosny o jego rodzinę. Po prostu czułem się smutny, kiedy wracał do nich.

Czy senpai już mnie zauważył?

Mój socjolog, profesor, wykładowca, ekolog i polityk, premier mojego serca, mój Piotr, mój Piotruś. Mój senpai.

Czy senpai Piotr już mnie zauważył?

Po prostu chciałem, żeby zauważył mnie tak, jak ja jego. Żeby był pod wrażeniem. Chciałem się dzielić inspiracjami i opiniami. Chciałem czerpać z jego mądrości.

Zainteresowanie jego… małym premierkiem, przyszło później. A przynajmniej później zdałem sobie z niego sprawę.

Przecież nie jestem jakimś zboczeńcem, prawda? Nie ma nic dziwnego w zainteresowaniu intelektem drugiego człowieka, mężczyzny, starszego, bardziej doświadczonego i wykształconego. A skoro intelekt musi być umieszczony w jakimś ciele… Przecież nie byłbym nim – znaczy intelektem – tak zainteresowany, gdyby był w ciele żeńskim. Kobiety, jak mówi mi moja wiara, są z natury nieczyste i głupsze niż mężczyźni. Oprócz mamusi. Mamusia była w porządku.

Więc, jeśli mógłbym wrócić do opowiadania… po konferencji w Sejmie rozmawialiśmy jeszcze przez chwilę o aborcji i antykoncepcji, skoro obaj – on jako socjolog, ja jako polityk – byliśmy najbardziej wykwalifikowanymi osobami do dyskusji na temat kobiecych macic. Ponadto dzieliliśmy wspólną obsesję życia poczętego od dnia zero do momentu urodzenia, ale niekoniecznie później. Później to niech rodzice radzą sobie sami. Jak dojdę do władzy, to nałożę podatek na duże przedsiębiorstwa i trochę ich wspomogę. Przecież osobiście nie będę nikomu pomagał, skoro to nie ja puszczam się na prawo i lewo, a bogatym nigdy nie szkodzi zabrać.

W moich wyobrażeniach jego genitalia były godne podziwu, w kolorze jasnego serka homogenizowanego o smaku brzoskwiniowym, jednak bez kawałków owoców, a ukształtowane jak opakowanie peelingu firmy Joanna (dużego, nie małego) – tak założyłem, ponieważ zdarzyło mi się… przymierzać.

Jak przeszedłem myślami od nieczystych macic do wspaniałego fallusa? Nie mam pojęcia. Moje myśli błądziły zbyt szybko.

Przecież nic w tym złego, prawda? Wszak najwięksi myśliciele starożytności to robili, a przecież nie byli jakimiś obrzydliwymi gejami. Braterstwo mężczyzn jest czymś naturalnym, jakieś wynaturzenia z różem, tęczami, skórzanymi spodniami i gołymi tyłkami nie są naturalne.

Może miałem pewne wyobrażenia związane z obnażonymi pośladkami, w szczególności moimi, ale cicho sza.

Odprowadziłem go do hotelu, w którym mieszkał w czasie pobytu w Warszawie. Ochroniarze zostali za drzwiami, ja wszedłem z nim do środka.

Rano miał wracać do domu. Do rodziny. To zupełnie zrozumiałe, że chciałem spędzić z nim każdą minutę.

Przeprosił mnie i wyszedł do toalety. Jesteśmy w takim wieku, że zdarzają się problemy z pęcherzem. I prostatą. O jego prostacie też myślałem.

Pokój hotelowy był spory i ładny. Zawsze pragnąłem dla Piotra wszystkiego, co najlepsze, a skoro za wszystko płaciła partia…

Chciałem podejść do fotela i usiąść, ale spostrzegłem, że drzwi do sypialni są otwarte. Podszedłem, żeby je zamknąć, ponieważ obawiałem się, że podczas naszej dalszej pasjonującej rozmowy o macicach, będzie mnie rozpraszał widok łóżka.

Jednak dostrzegłem na łóżku bieliznę. Męską. Rozmiar L. Jak Lardż. Albo Lubię to, co pod spodem.

Nie mogłem się powstrzymać, podszedłem bliżej. Białe były, te jego bokserki. Z szarą gumką. Mnie się wydały ładne. Ja osobiście noszę brzydsze, workowate. Może dlatego, bo nigdy nie myślałem o tym, że mógłbym się komuś w nich pokazywać. Senpai Piotr był niedostępny o tyle, o ile wyobrażałem sobie, że raczej nigdy nie skusi się na mnie – był na to zbyt dostojny i podejrzewam, że nie miał takich myśli, jak ja.

Podniosłem je – znaczy bokserki – do twarzy. Ich zapach był ekstremalnie paraliżujący. Przywodził na myśli mistycyzm narodowy i miał możliwości eschatologiczne. Tak pachniało państwo! Tak pachniała silna Polska!

– Co pan robi? – usłyszałem.

Podskoczyłem i obejrzałem się. Mój senpai stał w progu, patrząc na mnie. Rękawy jego koszuli były podciągnięte, marynarka zdjęta. Wydawał się zdziwiony.

Tak jak wcześniej walczyłem dzielnie o to, żeby on uzyskał głos na mównicy sejmowej, tak teraz na chwilę oniemiałem.

Jego bielizna wypadła mi z rąk.

– Profesorze… – westchnąłem.

Wyglądał piekielnie seksownie.


	2. Czapter tu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poniższy tekst jest dziełem fikcyjnym oraz sposobem na odreagowanie. Wszelkie opisane w nim postacie i wydarzenia są dziełem autora, a ich ewentualne podobieństwo do osób czy zdarzeń rzeczywistych jest całkowicie przypadkowe. Proszę na mnie nie donosić.

PS Wciąż polecam wycieczkę [tutaj](http://dzieckonieba.blogspot.com/).

* * *

Wpatrywał się we mnie jak w największego zbrodniarza. Albo jak w Tuska. Zresztą to samo.

Co miałem mu powiedzieć? Że sprawdzałem, czy nie ma dziur w majtkach, żeby je ewentualnie zaszyć?

Przełknąłem ślinę.

– To jest… – zacząłem, ale mój głos zamienił się w pisk.

Zmrużył swoje piękne oczy. Już wszystko o mnie wiedział, w końcu był bardzo inteligentny.

– Więc jesteś homoseksualistą? – zapytał. Homo? Może homo sapiens, ja sobie wypraszam. Nawet nie homo sapiens. Hetero sapiens! – Tak myślałem – westchnął. Zdjął okulary i schował je do kieszonki koszuli. Ja nosiłem okulary tylko wtedy, gdy chciałem wyglądać bezbronnie i mądrze – on wyglądał mądrze zawsze, a okulary dodawały mu uroku. Mój megane bishon.

Podskoczyłem.

– Oczywiście, że nie… – urwałem, bo podszedł do mnie. Był przytłaczający. Piękny jak Wawel. – Co pan robi, profesorze?

Zbliżył się do mnie. Blisko. Za blisko. Niemal czułem, jak przez spodnie opiera się o mnie jego szef nierządu.

– Przeprowadzam badanie socjologiczne – odpowiedział, przekrzywiając głowę.

– Ale ja…

Zamilkłem, ponieważ zamknął mi usta pocałunkiem. Smakował jak Polska. Jak płonąca tęcza. Jak prawo i jak sprawiedliwość.

Byłem gotowy zawrzeć sojusz polityczny z jego ciałem. Natychmiast odkleiłem się od niego i usiadłem na łóżku. Rozpiąłem jego spodnie szybciej niż powiedziałbym „z ziemi polskiej do wolski” i momentalnie wcisnąłem sobie jego organ administracji rządowej do ust.

Mój senpai.

W końcu mnie zauważył.

Było to dziwne, ale sprawiło mi przyjemność. Sprawianie przyjemności mojemu senpaiowi sprawiało przyjemność również mnie. Smakował jak 20 lat wolności.

Odepchnął moje ramiona i upadłem na pościel.

– Rozbieraj się – rzucił.

Przez chwilę straciłem werwę.

– Chcesz dopuścić się manifestacji obscenicznych? – zapytałem. Zaczął ściągać koszulę. – Ale ksiądz Oko mówi, że to brudne jest. I krew, i kał…

– To jest niesmaczna fanfikcja, tutaj wszystko jest czyste i śliczne, a członki są kosmicznej długości – odpowiedział.

Te słowa całkiem mnie przekonały. Ściągnąłem swoje ubranie i obróciłem się na brzuch. Poczułem na plecach ciężar jego ciała i zaczął sprawować nade mną władzę wykonawczą. Wsadził we mnie swój komitet stały rady ministrów i zacząłem płakać ze szczęścia jak wtedy, kiedy Tuskowi spada poparcie. Wiedziałem, że powinienem zachowywać się cicho, ponieważ gdyby ktoś się o nas dowiedział, byłaby z tego niezła afera łóżkowa, a gdyby nas podsłuchał – nawet taśmowa.

To, co ze mną robił, to była pacyfikacja, petryfikacja i restauracja. Jego mały władca Polski poruszał się we mnie jak Pendolino na torach niemieckich.

Chciałem rządzić, już wtedy, kiedy miałem kilkanaście lat. Premierem zamierzałem zostać mając lat trzydzieści, a skończyć urząd, mając lat dziewięćdziesiąt. Miałem dokładnie zaplanowane życie, ale teraz mógłbym oddać to wszystko tylko po to, aby wieczność spędzić w łóżku z moim Piotrusiem.

Skończył dzielić się ze mną swoją mądrością i usiadł na łóżku, opierając się o ramę. Obróciłem głowę, żeby lepiej go widzieć. Oddychał dużo spokojniej niż ja, patrząc przed siebie.

– Cóż – odezwał się. – To było interesujące.

– Było? – chciałem się upewnić.

Pokiwał głową.

– Oglądanie cię w nowej roli jest pasjonujące – odpowiedział. – Wreszcie pojmuję przyczyny twojego nieangażowania się w związki z kobietami. Często jedno z bliźniaków jednojajowych jest homoseksualistą. To bardzo interesujące, ale przez długi czas udawało ci się mnie zwieść.

Mruknąłem. Nie bardzo wiedziałem, do czego dąży. Nie chciałem się z nim kłócić, choć trochę mnie obrażał.

– Cóż – powiedział znowu, wstając. – Ubieraj się, muszę wypocząć przed podróżą.

Zaczął wciągać na siebie spodnie. Obróciłem się na bok.

– Ale jak to?

– Jutro mam pociąg, pamiętasz? O co chodzi? Myślałeś, że zostanę na dłużej?

Tak, myślałem. Sądziłem, że dalej będzie się ze mną dzielił swoją wielkością i mądrością. Podniosłem się i niechętnie zacząłem ubierać.

– O co chodzi? – zapytał.

Tylko burknąłem w odpowiedzi.

– To niczego nie zmienia, przecież wiesz.

– Sam nie wiem… – odparłem.

– Wciąż będziesz odczuwał wobec mnie pociąg seksualny i podobny do tego, jaki nastolatki mają wobec swoich nauczycieli, wciąż będziesz mnie promował, pokazywał na tablecie i robił z siebie idiotę, a ja może zostanę premierem.

– Pewnie tak.

Podszedł do mnie, położył dłonie na moich ramionach i popatrzył mi głęboko w oczy. Zrobiło mi się ciepło i czułem, że zaraz znowu mnie pocałuje.

– No, to zmykaj, mam kolokwia do sprawdzenia – powiedział.

Opuściłem ramiona. Przypomniało mi się, że poseł Krystyna często sprawdza jakieś prace w czasie sesji parlamentarnych. To nieuprzejme, a ja nie chciałem o niej teraz myśleć, bo nawet mimo że kazała mówić o sobie „poseł”, była kobietą. Kobiety są brzydkie. Chociaż… sam nie wiem, mogłaby udawać mężczyznę, nie jest zbyt ładna.

Z całą pewnością jednak nie jest tak pociągająca jak Piotruś.

Mój senpai.

W końcu mnie zauważył.

Ale czemu teraz odrzucał mnie w taki sposób?

Wciągnęłam na siebie wszystkie swoje ubrania, pozapinałem się i wyszedłem z pokoju hotelowego.

Byłem tak smutny jak w momencie, gdy dowiedziałem się, że nie wygrałem wyborów. Byłem bliski płaczu. Czułem się odrzucony i niedoceniony.

Poszedłem do samochodu, smętnie szorując butami po chodniku.


	3. Czapter sri

PS Polecam wycieczkę [tutaj](http://dzieckonieba.blogspot.com/).

* * *

Chyba wpadłem w swego rodzaju depresję, po tym, co się stało. Jadłem dużo cukierków i przesiadywałem na łóżku. To są oznaki depresji, prawda?

Kotka krążyła po mieszkaniu. I kiedy mówię „kotka” nie mam na myśli atrakcyjnej młodej kobiety, ale mojego kota. Płci żeńskiej. Jedna z niewielu kobiet, które akceptuję. Poza mamusią.

W każdym razie byłem smutny. Mój senpai wrócił do swojej rodziny i nie dawał znaku życia od tamtej pory. Zastanawiałem się, jak to się skończy? Zapomni o mnie?

Przypomniałem sobie film „Tajemnica Brokeback Mountain”. Tam było coś o tym, że jeden z tych młodych, atrakcyjnych wizualnie mężczyzn miał rodzinę. Ale niestety nie mogłem skonsultować się z treścią tego filmu, ponieważ nigdy nie przetrwałem sceny w namiocie. Bo, poważnie, mężczyźni całujący się w filmie? Na oczach tych wszystkich dzieci, które mogą siedzieć przed telewizorami po dwudziestej drugiej?

W każdym razie byłem smutny. Zajadałem się słodyczami i siedziałem z laptopem na łóżku. Musiałem założyć okulary, bo oczy męczyły mi się z powodu światła ekranu.

Usłyszałem jakiś dźwięk i rozejrzałem się. Dopiero po chwili zorientowałem się, że ktoś próbuje się skontaktować ze mną przez ten diabelski komunikator internetowy. Nie ufałem mu, od kiedy do Antoniego zaczął dzwonić Putin w czasie konferencji. Właściwie nie Putin, ale wiecie, o co mi chodzi. Wśród osób dzwoniących i zakłócających konferencję pokazywały się pseudonimy: „pozdrawiam panie Jarku”, „jebać Tuska i Komora”, „jarek Polskę zbaw”, „Lech”, „co za bzdury Macierewicz”, „premier Donald Tusk”, „Eustachy Motyka”. Przeklęci hakerzy. Whakują się we wszystko. Powinni być ukarani.

Tylko ten z jebaniem Tuska mi się podoba. No, może nie dosłownie. Nieprzystojny jest. Oczy takie jakieś wilcze. Nie to, co mój senpai.

Zorientowałem się, że to jednak nie Putin, tylko ten klaun w muszce. Kretyn jeden. Czego chciał? On nie powinien siedzieć w tej swojej Brukseli? Chciałem go zignorować, ale idea tego, że był gotowy wreszcie zaakceptować moją oczywistą wyższość i oddać mi swoich wyborców, była kusząca. Na razie nie udawało nam się współpracować, ponieważ jego partia też miała charakter wodzowski, a w tym państwie mógł być tylko jeden wódz.

Oczywiście ja, kogo się spodziewasz?

Sprawdziłem, czy jestem odpowiednio ubrany (miałem koszulę, ale nie założyłem spodni, bo mi się nie chciało, jednak na szczęście nie było tego widać w kamerce internetowej), a potem odebrałem i na ekranie wyświetliła mi się twarz tej małpy z wąsikiem.

– Słucham cię – odezwałem się z wyższością.

– Lisyn hir, ajm a bizi men bat ajm hir bikoz jor frend askt mi tu tejk ker of ju.

– Nie zrozumiałem ani słowa – odezwałem się.

– Lisyn, tutaj każdy tak bełkocze, rajt? Szczególnie te negros of jurop – odpowiedział. – Fakin stjupid, a ja się potem muszę tłumaczyć, że nie jestem rasistą.

– Ależ ty jesteś rasistą – odpowiedziałem ze znużeniem. Pewne fakty trzeba zaakceptować.

– Dats not de pojnt – odpowiedział mi. – Nie po to dzwonię, mi tu ju nał, yu si? Twój frend, ten, jak mu tam, Piter, powiedział, że mam ci tu dać trochę zajęcia. Jak jest zajęcie po angielsku?

Wzruszyłem ramionami. Skąd miałbym wiedzieć?

– Eniłej, ja tu dzwonię w ważnej sprawie.

– Nie miałeś zajmować się jakimś globalnym ociepleniem czy inną bzdurą? – zapytałem.

– Lisen hir, matołku. To jest important ting, right? Większość z przyczyn globalnego ocieplenia nie wynika z czynników generowanych przez człowieka.

– Może zachowaj to sobie na czas popisywania się przed kamerami – odpowiedziałem. – Twoje, powiedzmy, kontrowersyjne wypowiedzi nie działają w rozmowach prywatnych. A więc czego chciałeś? – zapytałem. Przypomniałem sobie, że Peter po angielsku to Piotr i nagle moje serce zabiło mocniej. – Piotr kontaktował się z tobą?

– Jes, jes. Chciał, żebym zajął się tobą, bo on nie może. Famili i tak dalej. A ja tu sam w hotelu siedzę, więc w sumie to nikt nie podsłucha.

– Podsłucha czego? – zdziwiłem się.

– Seks widjoł konwersejszon.

Nie zrozumiałem niczego poza słowem „seks”.

– Co..? – wyrzuciłem z siebie.

– Powiedział mi o waszym małym low afer, więc mam cię czymś zająć, dopóki nie wróci.

Mój senpai pożycza mnie komuś innemu.

Nigdy nie czułem się tak zdradzony. Zatkało mnie i zobaczyłem na ekranie, że idiota z wąsem sięgnął po jakąś kartkę.

– Wypisałem sobie important ruls, które powinniśmy foloł – powiedział. – Znalazłem je na internetach. A więc, zasada pierwsza, nie rób tego z obcymi, ju sajko. Chyba nie uznajemy się za obcych, prawda? Zasada druga, nie rób tego po pijaku, chyba że oboje jesteście pijani. W porządku. Zasada trzecia, nie używaj słowa „patrolować”… Patrolować? A, nie, to jest „penetrować”…

– Co się w ogóle dzieje? – westchnąłem.

– Lisen. – Spojrzał na mnie. – Czy ty jesteś homo gej san of a bicz, or not?

No, teraz coś zrozumiałem, przynajmniej jedno słowo.

– Moja matka nie była żadną biczą – powiedziałem szybko. – A ty jesteś pajacem w muszce.

– Ja? – wyrzucił z siebie. – A ty jesteś ukrytą opcją pederastyczną, a twój kot śmierdzi!

– A ty podgól sobie wąsik, bo niezły z ciebie Hitler.

– A z ciebie Tusk!

Wstrzymałem powietrze, wpatrując się w ekran. Gdyby nie był na drugim końcu Europy, rozszarpałbym go.

– Jak?! Śmiesz?! – wydyszałem.

Zamknąłem klapkę komputera. Czy to wystarczyło, żeby zakończyć rozmowę? Nie miałem pewności. Skrzyżowałem ręce na wysokości klatki piersiowej i spojrzałem butnie w okno.

Po chwili uśmiechnąłem sobie, uświadamiając sobie coś, co powiedział łysy kretyn w muszce.

Mój senpai planował do mnie wrócić.


End file.
